when lifes cross
by kawaiixvampxRe
Summary: what happens when Nessie finds out about Jakes previous relationship with her mom! how does she end up in cross acedmy meeting the heratbroken Zero! What will happen when there relationship heats up?find out :Dbtw i suck at titles xDD
1. The awakening

The awakening

**2****nd**** fan fiction! Woot! First crossover! Yaayy!**

**Ok now enjoy meh story!**

**Btw in the story Charlie already knows about vamps and stuff and took him a while to get used to it!**

~ In forks ~

Renesemee's POV

I could hear mumbling coming from the kitchen as I slowly sneaked downstairs. I could hear it more clearly now it sounded like they were making something? I was beside the kitchen door now and could hear some parts of there conversation "hurry up with that we need….and we still have to set up the……and be done by the afternoon!" I heard a voice that sounded like mom. I slowly stepped into the kitchen and there was the whole family plus Jake baking sweets and rapping gifts. They didn't seem to notice me until I said "ahem, uh hi" They all turned there heads with there eyes widened emmet who was making the cake but the bowl behind his back then stuffed some batter in his mouth baring his teeth.

"Oh no! Nessie you weren't supossesed to see us doing this it was a surprise!" mom said with a pouty face. "Oh im sorry, how about I go over to grandpa Charlie's for a bit and ill come back in the afternoon and act all surprised?" I gestured. "Like that ill wo-." Aunt Rose said till aunt Alice cut her off "Perfect! That will be fun now go and come back surprised!" aunt Rose looked at her and crossed her arms and got back to work. As I left the kitchen Jake caught up to me and kissed my forehead. "Hey Nessie let me drive you, Kay?" He said giving me a warm smile as I just nodded.

I was finally gonna be sixteen years old, meaning better presents, cars and more fun, and I finally catching up with jakes age. Mom and Jake explained the most to me when I was ten but it seems like there's more.

"Nessie me and Jake were friends for a long time, really good friends. You can say and Jake has imprinted on you, meaning that when you were born he fell in love with you making you very special and since Jake doesn't age once your sixteen you may officially become his girlfriend if you want." Mom explained to me with have a smirk. "Really mom? Thanks!" I said hugging her and Jake. " I promise once the time is right I will explain more." This time when she said it her face was full with sorrow and I could see Dad snarling from across the room. I loved Jake but it felt weird in a wrong way.

Even though Dad never liked Jake I just thought it was just because he was being a Dad and never thought it could be more complicated.

"Grandpa you know how I can officially date Jake now that I turned sixteen, Dad has always hate Jake and I thought he would accept it but he hasn't, do you hate him? And what did Jake do to get this hatred?" I said as I leaned against grandpa's shoulder while looking up at him. "Well Nessie I used to like Jacob till he imprinted on you." as he said this his face become more angry. "To tell the truth Jacob had I different kind of relationship with your mother then friendship, and he did a few things to make your Dad really mad. But you don't need the details now besides isn't it time to go home?" he said getting up to search for his keys. **What did he mean!?**

I slammed the front door behind me and the lights turned on and everyone jumped out and said "SURPRISE! Happy birthday Renes-." Before for they could finish the had noticed that my eyes were filled with rage "honey, what's wrong?" mom said putting a hand on me. I shoved it away. "Tell me the truth! What have you guys been keeping behind my back about you previous relation ship with Jake!" I said with a loud voice as my eyes became red. "Nessie, I can explain! It's all a misunderstanding!" Jake said trying to sound sincere "Nessie the truth is Jake and me used to have a "thing" when your father was gone, but I was still in love with your father but he said he loved me and he kissed me..

But the only reason he loved me was because of you and when you were born we figured it out and he imprinted on you! I hate myself for keeping it from you I just didn't know what to say." Mom said as her voice crackled from all this drama.

" So you fell in love with my mom then me and think everything is good? How could you!"? I whimpered as I ran up to my room seeing everyone's hurt faces. I heard the door open slowly I and I turned around hissing them off till I noticed it was Dad. He must have also felt hurt to because of what Jake did when they were still basically still together he was the only one who under stood my pain right now.

"Nessie I know how you feel and I want to make it up to you, me and your mothers present was a trip anywhere in the world for as long as you like. It was supposed to be for you and Jacob but it's just for you now" he said with a stern face holding my hand tightly. "Thanks" I said wiping my tears away and looked at the brochures he showed me.

One seemed to pop out _cross academy, a school huh?_ I thought to myself and looked at Dad "It's a school for humans and vampires it was made to help show that both species can live together but the humans don't know this yet." I gave him a little smile and nodded confirming that it was where I was going to go.

**Best of all the location was..**

Jake's POV

"JAPAN?!"I squealed. " She just left! Without us! How could you let her go!"

I know what I did was wrong but she just left me to go off to A vampire human school I had I bad feeling about this.

Renesmee's POV

Have you ever felt like your whole life has seemed perfect yet unreal till one day something awakens you to reality, and truth is reality is hell.


	2. New world

_Hey 2nd chapter!  btw this is after yuki and kaname leave to live their lives together so there not here!. But they might be back ! just wait for more chapters_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A new world**

~On way to cross academy~

Renesmee's POV

I had decided to start over. Get far away from all the pain and start a new life at cross academy in Japan. I should've been sad yet not a single tear flowed down my cheek all I could feel was my chest burning as I got into the plane.

Everything had been set up for me at cross academy, Dad had registered me for the night class and a driver to come pick me up from the airport. I was hoping to forget everything there and maybe learn something about this different kind of vampire in Japan, I did not need more drama.

The plane had landed and as I walked out carrying my luggage two men in uniform came up to me and said "Cullen-san?" I nodded and they carried my luggage as we walked towards the exit. As we walked out the front door another man in uniform was holding the door of a limo open. As the two other men put the luggage away I jumped into the limo and we drove off. I didn't expect that they would treat me like royalty. Maybe this was exactly what I needed, to be pampered to the extension were I would forget my fears and pains.

It was huge the academy was bigger than anything in forks and that comes from a person who lives in a mansion. As we drove up to it there were two people waiting for us at the front of the school. The first one was wearing the night class uniform. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The guy next to him looked older with grayish hair that was long and done in a ponytail, he had brown eyes with glasses and a beige long coat on. When I stepped out the older man greeted me by bowing and saying "Hello Renesemee Cullen welcome to cross academy I am Headmaster Kaien Cross ad this is the dorm president Takuma Ichijo." He said gesturing his hand over to him as he bowed so did I after. I looked at Ichijo and smiled as I followed him into the school with the men carrying my luggage behind us.

Zero's POV

I walked down the hall with my bag thrown over my shoulder and my badge on my arm.

As walked down I could hear people gossiping about something. "Oh my gosh there really is a new one?" "She's from America? How cool!" "I bet she's even prettier than the others!" Who where they talking about? This was frustrating. I heard them giggle loudly which ticked me and I turned around and glared at them till they became silent and ran away. I sat down in the stable with my horse trying to get out all the sounds the other horses were making because of me.

Ugh! So annoying. Just as I was about to get up they stopped, I heard a light giggle a froze. I peeked slightly around the corner and saw her. It must've been her she looked American. I looked closely her eyes where a golden color, her skin pale and flawless, she had brown hair with a shine of gold long and wavy with side bangs barley cover her eyes. She wore a white tube top with some frills and denim shorts that looked ripped and worn out and she was holding her metallic flats in her hands while petting the horses. When she smiled my chest hurt. Who was she?

Renesmee's POV

"Cullen-san!" Ichijo said running up behind me. "Hi Ichijo-sama! Sorry I ran off I just love horses there so cute." I said smiling. I couldn't help myself getting excited over this school it was just so amazing. " It's ok, we have to get you to your dorm and give you your uniform. So lets finish this tour." He said catching his breath from chasing after.

I suddenly heard a rustle coming from one of the horse's stable I turned around only seeing a flash of someone. I couldn't wait to start class!

I walked into the dorm and all eyes were on me. More like red glowing eyes really, Mom has told me that other vampires have red eyes because they drink human blood but these vampires were different. Why were they looking at me like that?

"It is probably because you're half human. They just sense your human sent." Ichijo said in a low voice. Ichijo cleared his voice and waved his hand over to everyone. " This is Renesmee Cullen from America she will be a new member of the night class. Please do not be alarmed because of her sent she is well half human half vampire" Ichijo said while scratching the back of his head. He looked at me as if asking if I were ok I just nodded and he walked away. The other did as well one of them seemed to have a confused expression on his face. This vampire had blue eyes and blonde hair. He suddenly stopped and turned around to me and said " Cullen.. From forks right?" I glared at him and nodded. How did he know this? When the others heard this they turned around and listened.

"From forks huh? Oh yeah I heard about that." A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes said. "You heard of us? What do you mean?" I asked. "Well what your family did back then was spread around, you know about the battle with new borns and you sided with werewolf's and then when you were born you faced the volturi. Wow." She said. So that's what it was all about, I never thought of it as such a big deal. " What you did has made you, as high as a pureblood." She said. A pureblood so it makes me royalty? **What the?!** "Sorry for not showing our respects Renesmee-sama! I am Ruka souen" she said bowing as did the others. I was introduced to each one so far there was Ruka, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima and Seiren. To them I was royalty but all I wanted them to be to me was friends.

This was going to be a very interesting experience for me.


	3. First day

First dayRenesmee's POV

I glued my eyes shut. I tossed and turned and could not get to sleep. It was only my second here and my first day of school, our class was later on at night but I just couldn't sleep. How could I being this excited? I got out of bed put on a tee shirt and short and my pink flip-flops and snuck out of the dorm. The air was fresh in Japan the sun was out today but the air was cool and refreshing. As I walked past the stables I couldn't resist to look at the horses, besides I didn't see the ones on the end.

I slowly walked over to the last one on the right, which was white with white hair, which was my favorite kind! As I got close it backed up a bit. "Aw you don't trust me? Come here ill show you that ill be nice." I said in a warm voice as I touched his cheek gently letting my powers do the talk. The horse was calm now and now making a sound it was very quiet but relaxing. "Uh.." an unfamiliar voice whined. I looked around no one was here. I heard it again "mm, uh" it was coming from inside the horses stable. I peeked my head over the edge just enough to see a sleeping boy. He had silver hair and was wearing the day class uniform. _Why isn't he in class?_ I though to myself. I looked at him more closely, on his neck he had some sort of tattoo. I sat there looking at him for a while to me it was interesting watching him sleep. Just like that the time had passed and it was almost time for class. I stood up and was about to leave. _Hmm maybe I should wake him up first so he doesn't get in trouble? _I got back downand poked his cheek "mm.." he whined. "Wake up sleepy head! You shouldn't be skipping class like this you don't want to get into trouble! "I said giggling. He opened his eyes slightly. His eyes were a calm purple. "Huh..?" he said blinking slowly.

Zeros POV

I always come to the stable when I skip class. I go there because I'm the only one who goes there, till now. "Wake up.." a soothing voice said I opened my eyes half way seeing a blur of a girl "huh?" I said I suddenly heard the bell. "Oh no I'm late!" she said. Running off I sat up and saw her. It was the girl from yesterday. I took out all the hay from my hair and got up to go do my job.

Before I could get out Sayori appeared. "Hi Zero. Who was that girl that I just saw?" she said. "What girl?" I said stretching my arms. "Oh I think she's the new student. For the night class. Wonder why she was out of the dorm?" she said. _How could she be from the night class? I didn't sense a vampire. And the vampires don't come out of the dorm until it's time for class. This was beyond weird. _"Come on zero we have to go you are the prefect so you have to be there when the night class comes out." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me away. I probably wont even see that girl because she left when the bell rang, she wouldn't have time to get ready no one could be that fast.

I leaned against the wall waiting for them to get out already everyone was whispering a few girls across from me were shrieking. "How annoying" I said giving a glare. The doors finally opened and everyone started to scream. I stood up straight trying to get the girls to stay back but it wasn't just the girls this time the guys were here with lovey dovey expressions on there face. I turned around to see it was her. She was at the front with Seiren guarding he like she's some pure blood. "It's her the new night class student! Renesmee!" someone screamed and after that they all charged at her. _Damn it! I'm going to get blamed for her being attacked on her first day! _The crowd charged at heras the other night class students fled she kept walking with a smile on her face, she could clearly see them coming but yet she stayed there. She suddenly stopped a few feet away from a tree and on the other side the students were coming just as they were about to reach her she jumped and grabbed the branch and swung right over the day class. " Nice to meet you all but I have class now bye!" she said running off . Her speed was amazing it was almost unreal.

Renesmee's POV

I kept running while looking back at them, this was the most fun I've had so far. I turned my head back so I could see where I was running but it was too late there was someone it front of me "Boom!" I fell right on top of him! "Oops! Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I said sitting up. It was the guy from the stable I don't think he remembers me. He stared at me, not with angry bitter eyes but more like surprised and embarrassed.

"Pfft! HAHAHAH!" I turned around to see the whole night class there and Aido laughing like a mad man. I stood up quickly and fixed my skirt, But Aido kept laughing.

"SHUT UP AIDO!"I screamed. He tried to stop laughing but he couldn't I snarled and gave him an evil glare and he stopped. "I'm sorry Renesmee-sama, it's just funny how you landed on Zero." He said with his head down. "Zero.. Huh." I said and zero stood up. " Oh I'm sorry Zero, oh and my name is Renesmee Cullen but I liked to be called Nessie." I said with a smile on my face. He just stared like he was studying me. "Hurry we have to make it to class" said Ruka and she pulled me away. "Ahh. Well nice meeting you Zero, byyyee!" I said waving.

"Ruka-chan, How do you know zero? He's just some day class student, but you don't seem to know the others. Why is he so special?" "Well, he's a prefect which means like he's like uh, hall-monitor I guess, He is also a Vampire hunter." She said I looked at her with widened eyes while she continued. " That's the reason he was staring at you because you're half human he couldn't tell if you're a vampire or not. Actually he is a vampire. But I can't remember the story maybe you should ask him." She said drinking the blood tablets and offering me some but I shook my head. Today was a weird day.


	4. lockdown

**Lockdown**

Renesmee's POV

"A lockdown?" I said walking beside Ruka and Rima. "Yes, it's a test to see if the system works. Also it's a test to see how the students will handle this situation." Rima explained to me. "Yep, and all the rooms will be locked so we have to stay in our own dorms, but since it's in the day we can just sleep threw it." Rica exclaimed.

This may be nothing to the other vampires, and it may be a day off for the humans but it's totally boring for me! There is nothing I can do and I don't want to just sleep threw it, this was going to be a very boring day.

"So when does this test start?" I asked. " In a hour or so." Ruka told me. "Great I wanted to go get something from the school that I left last night!" I said running off. I had left one of my books in there, which was also where I kept my pictures of my family, and Jacob.

Zero's POV

I lay across my bed waiting for the lockdown to begin but then I heard a knock at my door. "Zero did you forget that you had to check the school for students before the lockdown?" a familiar voice said. " Ugh." I whined sitting up and opening the door to find Sayori . "You better hurry if you look at you clock it seems it starts in less than an hour." She explained to me. _It's not like anyone would actually be in the school now, but why do I have to check it. _ I thought to myself and left my room.

I don't know what led me to do it but I decided to check out the classrooms first.

I walked and looked around a bit then on one of the desks in the back I could see something I walked over to it. It was a book I picked it up and some pictures fell out. I picked it up seeing a picture of a family, a really big one, and a picture of a dark toned teenage boy with his shirt off. _ I wonder whose these belong to? _I asked myself. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from outside the classroom. Then Renesmee Ran in looking around. I tucked out of sight hoping that she doesn't sense me. "Oh were is it?" she mumbled to her self looking threw the desks. I looked up a bit noticing she was staring at the clock. "Hmm. That's weird this clock is an hour ahead, if it were the right time the doors would be closing it less than a minute." She said talking to herself.

She was right, but so was that clock. Suddenly I realized that my clock was an hour behind, so that means if I don't get out I will be locked in here with her for a while! I dropped the book and stood up and she turned around. " Oh hi Zero have you seen my -." She said as I tried to run down but it was to late the doors shut and locked. I sat down and banged my head against the desk. " That clock was right, our clocks were probably just behind." I moaned. "Oh, well I guess were stuck." she said. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds till she realized what she had come for in the first place. "Oh yea, Have you see a book in here?" she asked. I looked up at her seeing her anxious look. I nodded and pointed up to the seat at the back. "Thanks! Wait you didn't see the pictures in it did you??" she asked walked up to the seat. " Uh, yea they fell out why?" I said standing up. "Well there personal pictures." She said picking them up. " So, who are those people?" I asked curiously. She turned around and thought for a bit. "I will tell you what. If you tell me about you I'll tell you about me." She said crossing her arms. I thought to myself about this._ Would it be that bad if yet another vampire knows my story? Not really besides I really want to no who they are. _ "Fine!" I said finally agreeing she smiled and sate down waiting for the story.

Renesmee's POV

This must have been the first He's actually talked to me. It felt good in a way to know that we could become closer and maybe even friends. "Well I guess I will start from the beginning. My family was vampire hunters, and my mom and dad killed a pure bloods

Mate, so she took revenge and killed my family but turned me into a vampire which would end in either I get killed or I slowly and painfully transform into a vampire over the years. Which I did, anyways that why I hate vampires. So after that I was brought into the head masters home where I met his adopted daughter yuki-." He paused after saying yuki's name and took a deep breath and began again. " I fell in love with her and promised her that I wouldn't let be turned into a vampire but the truth is she was already and actual pure blood. Also she ended up with her brother. Now some humans know the secret because of something that happened and that's all really."

"Ok your turn to speak" he sated. "Well truth is I was never going to say anything about it, but I will show you my power." I exclaimed. He gave me a death glare like I have just betrayed him but he didn't understand that I meant that I would tell him with my powers.

I reached my hand to touch his cheek but he flinched back. " Oh come on, you're more scared of me then your horse!" I said laughing. "What?" He asked looking at me. "Uh, never mind just come here and I'll show you." I said in a soft voice. He let out a big sigh and leaned in closer and I reached my hand out at the same time.

Zero's POV

I spilled out my secrets and life story and she expects me to be ok with her not telling me hers? I should be furious but somehow the look in her eyes tells me I can trust her. She reaches her hand out to me and touches my cheek. Suddenly pictures of her and other people started pouring into my head like a movie explaining everything about her and her past. It was all making sense now. The pictures stopped and she pulled her hand away from me. "So that's it." She said looking down. " I'm sorry if I was being nosy I just wanted to get to know you" she said with a guilty face on. I gave her a smile to show her it was ok. Maybe being stuck in the room with her wasn't as bad as I thought.


	5. too much drama

**To much drama** Zero's POV

Last night at the lockdown I thought we would become friends but I don't feel like that. Maybe I can't let go of the grudge.

After we told our stories there was an awkward silence.

We sat there in silence not looking at each other after confiding our life stories. I looked over at her. Under the florescent classroom lights her eyes shined. Her face was perfect, it was so beautiful. Her lips were amazing that it made my heart beat. She turned around to see me staring. "Um, are you alright Zero?" she asked. I shook off the deep trance I was in and cleared my voice. " Uh yea." I said turning away.

Right after that the doors opened and we both raced out the door. What an idiot I was staring at her like that.

Renesmee's POV

~Friday~

"A vampire ball?" I asked surprised. " Yep we have one every time around." Aido said stretching his arms. "Wow this school has a lot of things happening." I said under my breath. " So who are going with Nessie?" Ruka asked looking curious. "With? Um I don't have anyone to go with and I don't think I want one." I explained. " Oh, ok if you say so." Ruka said. "Well do you need help picking out a dress?" she asked. "Nope I can just ask aunt Rosalie to find me one." I answered back and she smiled and walked out. Truth is I didn't feel like going top a ball because it would remind me how Jake would promise me he would take me to prom.

~Saturday~

I think I have become good friends with Zero and it seems like he has opened up his heart to me. In a way he felt a different kind of special in my heart. I look across the field to see Zero reading a book under a tree. A Big smile spreads across my face as I race towards him. " Hi Zero. What're you reading?" I asked sitting down besides him. " Oh, nothing just something for school." He explained giving me a grin then looking back down. "So you going to that vampire ball?" I asked. He closed his book and looked up. "Well I wasn't because I couldn't go without a date which I don't have." He explained.

I studied him then came across his beautiful purple eyes. My heart raced at that moment which made me blush. "Well if you want I can go with you." I said in a low voice not looking at him in the eyes. We were silent for a moment then at the same time we spoke "As friend's." We looked at each other and smiled. Just friends. Nothing more. I repeated in my head.

Zero's POV

~Monday~

Just as friends. I repeated over in my head. I never thought that I could be going to a dance with a vampire. I thought it would make me feel bad but in a way when I reminded myself it was her I didn't feel bad.

~Sunday~

I couldn't sleep at all. Everything was running threw my mind making my chest feel funny. It was like I forgot all about the hate I had in my heart for vampires. I felt different.

I felt full of energy this morning and got out of bed and went for a walk. Today's weather was almost perfect. A nice cool breeze everything felt so alive, and the warm sun felt great on my skin. The sun would make Nessie's skin shimmer a bit. I said to myself. At that moment I saw Nessie walking along the front gate. She looked away from the scenery and turned her attention to me.

She smiled and waved me over. So I began to walk. I was only a few feet away when I heard a rough voice call her name. " NESSIE!" She whipped her head around to see some guy with short black hair, tan skin and a built body. I looked over at Nessie to see the pain and fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Jake..?" She said struggling to say anything. A grin spread across his face and he locked Nessie in a hug. I could see the tears she was holding back but she took a deep breath pushing him away slowly. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm here for you." He said. " I'm not going back Jake! Besides I like it here." She exclaimed taking her hand away from him. " Yea I thought you might say that, so then I will stay here with you" He began and then cut Nessie off before she could answer. " Look I'm sorry that you had to find out, but please don't be mad. I love you Nessie."Then at that moment before Nessie could react Jake pulled her into a deep kiss.

My stomach sank and I walked back to my dorm. I got to my room and slammed the door. I thought to myself while I leaned against the wall. Why was I so upset? It was just her boyfriend. It wasn't like we liked each other. Why did it matter? I got up and took a deep breath. "ERG!" I said then I let out a punch that left a hole in the wall. My breathing slowed down and laid across my bed suddenly feeling tried and I closed my eyes.

Third person POV

_Headmaster Kaien Cross banged on Zero's door and yelling out "Zero! Open up, now!" Zero whined and opened the door to see Kaien with a frusturated expression on his face. "Why aren't you dressed??" he asked. Zero gave him a weird look then answered. "why would I be dressed it's not like im doing anything." That made Kaien Cross even more frusterated. "The ball! Get dressed now! Your goin either as a guest or a prefect! Just get dressed and hurry up." He yelled walking away. "Ugh" zero said under his breath and started to get ready._

Zero had entered the ball in a not so fancy suit and was staying in the background trying not to catch attention. "ZERO?" Aido said coming up from behind him with some other night class students. Zero did not respond and just turned away. "You know this is a ball right?" Aido asked looking at Zero. " Yea I know, so what?" he said in a rude tone. "Then what's with that suit?" he asked smirking a bit. Zero gave him a dirty look that scared Aido that he took a step back. The other vampires giggled at the scene.

Suddenly everyone's voices became louder as their gaze shifted over to the front doors. But zero wasn't that interested and didn't bother to look till Rima said her name. "Ah Renesmee-sama has arrived." Zero flinched at her name and turned his head around to see Nessie walking in. She was wearing a red strapless dress were one side went down below her knee then up slanted to the other leg thigh. Her hair was curled and went down to her sides as it shimmered under the light.

Her gaze shifted to Zero whom staring uncontrolingly at her. She smiled slightly and walked over. Zero shook himself out of the trance and walked in another direction.

"Zero! Wait!" Nessie yelled out trying to catch up and grasped onto his wrist. "Listen I need to talk to you" she said looking around. "Come lets go somewhere private." She pulled him out of the building to the front.

As they walked away no one seemed to notice that Jacob had been following Renesmee.

When they got out Zero finally managed to let Nessie's grip loose. " What the hell do you want?" snapped Zero. Nessie paused for a moment and looked at zero then she said " You obviously seem upset. I wanted to know what was wrong?" Zero turned away. "Nothing is wrong. Why would you care anyways? Now go back to you dog boyfriend." He said with a pissed tone. Nessie giggled which made Zero turn around. "Oh, OOOH! He he. I get it now." She said still giggling. "What do you get and stop giggling its annoying!" he said angrily. "You're jealous that he came back! You thought that I was going to take him to the ball instead of you! Hah." explained Nessie. For a moment Zero cheeks flushed but he shook it off quickly. "What?! Hell no." he said. "Hmm, I guess your right." She said sarcastically. " Your probably jealous of that kiss! Hah!" Now she was laughing. "Why would I be jealous of annoying bitch like you?" he said snorting after it. Nessie stopped laughing and put on a serious face. " Excuse me? Why are you so mad? And im a annoying bitch? Well at least im not some suicidal vampire with anger issues!" Nessie yelled. " Oh yea? Well whose yelling now. Why don't you go fetch your mutt already?" "Why don't you shut up and stop being rude?" They kept rumbling on for a while. " You know what I never even liked you I was just being nice!" Nessie yelled. Now they were looking at each other straight in the eye and zero began yelling again " Well I don't care cause I never liked you, hell I don't even like any vamp-."He was cut off. Jacob couldn't believe his eyes, he was filled with rage. While they had been yelling they both grabbed each other into a deep long **kiss.**

There lips separated and they both were breathing heavily. They let go of each other and blushed. "Um Zero I need to tell you some-." But she cut herself off because Zero's eyes were filled with pain and he was looking behind Nessie. " Yuki." He said in a low voice. Suddenly Jacob couldn't take it anymore and came directly to them with an angered face. " Yuki? Wait what do you mea-Jake stop!" Nessie said screaming.

**OMFG. ********Ok I know I haven't written for a while but blame school! Blame it for everything! Anyways Jake and Yuki come just at the time zero and nessie heat up D: and what is Jake gonna do? What will Zero do? How can Nessie handle with this? Oh yea and Kaname is back.. Uh.. Woo hoo? Sorry I never liked him.**

**Anyways very dramatic ending huh. And what will happen next? DUN DUN DUUN he he very hyper today so sorry.**


	6. fighting frenzy

**OK chapter six is now up ;D if u read my reviews u would read a really harsh review from some person whatever. Yea.. whatever. Anyways I wanted to say thanks and dedicate this chapter to ****Twi-Hard-Bitches-408 ****Thanks for the awesome comment and I will keep writing ! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the rest out later when im not busy.!3**

**Fighting frenzy**

Renesmee's POV

Our lips separated and we stared at each other while breathing heavily. What had just happened?! I thought to myself blushing. "Um Zero I need to tell you some-." But cut myself off because Zero's eyes were filled with pain and he was looking behind me. " yuki." He said in a low voice. Suddenly Jake was Running right in our direction. I could tell he was about to change.

" Yuki? Wait what do you mea-Jake stop!" I said screaming but it was too late he had changed and pounced over to Zero's direction. "NO!" I said tackling Zero out of the way. This knocked Zero out of his trance and looked at me with confused eyes. Jake snarled looking in my direction. "You better not , its either you or me whose getting hurt. I don't have a problem with hurting you but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hurt me." I explained glaring at him. Slowly his snarl turned into a wimper and he walked off into the bushes to change back. I grabed Zero and pulled him up and before he or I could say anything Jake came back. He gave me a sad look and I was pretty sure I could hear him say something under his breath. "Why Nessie?I loved you." And he walked away. It was too akward to say something to Zero. What had I been going to say to Zero?? It just came out I don't even know why. I rubbed my head in the confusion then I looked up to see why Zero had said her name. I could see the Kurans coming in a luxjurious car. It stopped in front of the academy and a tall man came out. He was tall with dark brown hair that went down almost to his shoulders. He had fair skin and redish-brownish eyes. Doushbag. I thought to myself remembering his wife was his sister. Yuck even if that is what purebloods do it's still creepy. What did they want to have one of those messed up babies? Total dousbag.

I sucked in air and put on a fake smile and walked over. "Are you the Kurans ?" I asked like some retard. He turned too look at me. He stared for a while ,for almost a moment I thought he blushed . He had the same look when dad tried to read mom's mind. He kept on starin the looked at me from head to toe which I always hated. I broke off the silence. "Um, so are you? I didn't know that such famous purebloods would be attending our academy's ball." He gave me a surprised look and cleared his voice. "Yes. We are the Kurans. I am kaname kuran, and you are?" he asked politly. " I am Renesmee cullen." I answered will a smile on my face. He gave me another surprised look. " You, you're the half-breed?" he asked almost disgusted. What the hell? Don't call me a fucking half-breed you dousbag!Now go already and make a three-legged kid with you damn sister!Bastard. I said to myself in my head. "Oh, I guess you can call me that but please just call me Renesmee." I said giving him a dirty look. "Why are you here? I didn't hear of being escorted by a half-breed." He said crossing his arms. Now he was pissing me off. "Pffft. I'm not here to escort you I was just here at the same time so don't flatter yourself. By the way don't ever call me a damn half-breed." I said glaring at him. Now he was smirking which pissed me off more. He chuckled a bit and spoke. "what a rude girl you are speaking to a pureblood like that." I looked at him and said sarcastically. "Oh my, I'm sorry." I smirked and walked away. I could still feel his glare on me. Huh, where was Yuki? I looked around. Zero and Jake both left so I went back to the ball.

Aido gave me a weird look. "Where have you been?" he asked. "Nowhere. Just walking, oh yeah by the way your precious purebloods the Kurans are here." I said in a un-esthusiastically. I looked over to the other vampires. They were all stunned some even seemed to be blushing including Aido. "What do you mean?Did you see them?" asked Ruka. "No, I talked face to face with Kaname." I answered which made everyone gasp. "And what a arrogant bastard he is. I don't get why girls like him,he is not even that hot. He has more of a dousbag look." I said giving a little chuckle. I turned around to see everyone's faces frozen. "Whatever." I said walking away. Hmph, what so special about that guy anyways? I wonder why Aido blushed too..? I looked around for Zero, or even Jake.I heard some voices down the hall, and hid around the corner. "Are you sure? Then what about…..is it going to be alright?" a girl's voice said. I peeked around the corner to see Kaname talking with a girl. She had the same color eyes as him, and same color hair. Her hair was was long and went down to her waist. Then it hit me. It was her. It was Yuki. This was the girl who Zero loved? No way. I hid behind the corner again and listened. " I told you to not worry. I will deal with…… and you don't have to worry. so ……. Ok?" he said almost sounding irritated. The sounds of footsteps began coming closer. I quickly ran into a room while the footsteps past. "Phew." I said opening the door. I rubbed my forehead as I walked around the corner. Good thing he didn't see me. I thought to myself as I ran into someone and we both fell. "Ugh!" we both said as we landed on the floor. I got up first quickly and gave out my hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was goin-." I shut myself up as soon as I saw who it was. "Yuki." I said. She stared at me. " Uhm, sorry do I know you??"she said with a confused look on her face.

I shook out of the trance I was in. I was so surprised I was face to face with her. " Oh um hi" I said awkwardly." I have heard of you, I am Renesmee Cullen." I gave out a hand for her to shake. She out who I am. " Oh you're the Half vampire, half human girl. Wow that's pretty cool." She said unesthusiastically. I smiled and look at her expression. It was blank no smile or happiness there it almost seemed like she was depressed. She got to be with the guy she loves, then why does she seem sad?? "Well it was very nice meeting you Renesmee-san, but I must get back." She bowed a bit and walked away. How could anybody be sad being with their lover? She must be messed up.

Zero's POV

Yuki, Yuki was here. She was here right now right at that moment. I rubbed my head and sighed. I had kissed Renesmee, then saw Yuki. On top of that Renesmsee's mutt ex was trying to kill me. It was totally messed up.

I walked down the hall silently trying to get away from it all when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see the dog boy.

" What do you want dog?" I said removing his hand. " What the hell do you think you were doing with my girlfriend? I don't care who you are what you, she is mine so stay away from her." He said angrily and started to walk away. "Marking your territory? Well it's not working. Besides who says you can tell me what to do, I don't take orders from mutts." I answered back which made Jacob stopped in his tracks. Under his breath I could hear a growl and him muttering something. Before Jacob could turn around and attack me someone came down the hall. We both turned around to see Kaname Walking toward our direction. Bastard… I thought to myself feeling the gun in my pocket. I knew Jacob noticed the gun.

Kaname had finally noticed me after a while. First his expression was surprise then it slowly turned into a cocky smirk, which pissed me off. "well, well, It's Zero." He said in cocky voice. I looked at Jacob at the corner of my eye. He looked confused and he had no anger left on his face. At least I got one less person to deal with. "Ah, and who is this? A friend of yours? I did not know you liked dogs." He said giving Jacob a glare then grabbing his nose. " At least spray him with something I bet everyone here could tell who he was." This made Jacob angry, and a growl escaped from his throat. " Your stink is not so great either, And talking like a fag dosen't help your problem" Jacob said walking forward. "You better watch out who your talking to mutt." Kaname answered back with a little bit of iratation in his voice. "Excuse me? Well.." Jacobs voice trailed off as I got lost in my thoughts.

What the hell is happening? Both guys who don't like me forgot about me and are fight with each other. This isn't right I'm never this lucky. Maybe I should just leave them to their business and go. I thought as I tried to walk back a bit.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jacob's voice said. I turned around and gave them an innocent look, like I never moved. "Now Zero, you musn't be rude. I don't want to hurt you." Kaname said in a cocky voice. " Or your mutt." Me and Jake did not say a word. Kaname was just begging for a fight. Kaname began talking again. " I wouldn't want to injure-." He was cutt off by Jacob who had transformed and was growling in Kaname's face. I tried to hold in my chuckle but I couldn't bear it.

Jacob's POV

Why the hell would this bastard laugh? And who the hell is this asshole? They are both pissing me off. Who ever this guy was it seemed that he and Zero hated each other. Maybe Zero stole his girlfriend too.

I let out another growl giving Zero a glare. But it seemed that this asshole kamae or whatever the hell his name was, was more pissed. "I'm not fighting a mutt. And what is so funny? You want to fight me Zero?!" Raged flashed threw his eyes. " Kaname,"

Ohhh so that is what the guys name was,how gay. " If you tried to attack me I would have a right to attack back. So yes I would like to hurt you" Zero said reaching behind his back for something. " tch, bastard." Kaname said as he got out of my reach and into Zero's face.

Before Kaname could do anything Zero pulled an object out from behind which made Kaname freeze. It was a gun. I froze to but stared at the gun. It didn't seem normal, like it was made to kill something special?

I looked over at Zero and Kaname. Zero had a serious expression of hate while Kaname didn't seem even a bit scared, in stead he had a grin on his face. "heh, I should have known that Zero would be using his toys instead of actually fighting. Besides don't you remember when they thought you killed a pure blood last time? That's not a good idea." Kanmae said pushing the gun down with a finger.

"I wouldn't care. Being able to kill you would be the highlight of my life." Zero said keeping a firm grasp on the gun. Kaname smirked. "Yes, I can see why. What still upset about her? You know she is loving life with me, yuk-." Zero slamming him into the wall before he could say her name cut off Kaname.

Before anyone could say anything I began to hear footsteps. I quickly jumped into the closest room and transform back and put my clothes on. When I cam out in my human form they were giving me looks. " What the hell, are you guys deaf? There are people coming this way now go!" I yelled. At first they hesitated but Kaname was the first to leave.

What has happened right now? What ever happened it doesn't change my love for Nessie and my hate for Zero.

Renesmee's POV

What would I say when I see Zero? That I'm sorry a girl that rejected him was here right when you noticed you liked me?

I rubbed my head as I slowly slipped down the side of the wall. After all the drama that has happened I got a major headache and I am now in a terrible mood.

Zero and I were both in heart broken situations. When I cam here I felt like he was the only one who understood. At first I never thought of him as a guy I could date but more of a friend. Yet that kiss had changed everything. Better yet showed me the truth. Yet my ex and his had to come at the worst moment. Zero froze and went blank when he noticed her. Could he still have feelings for her? Was I just some rebound girl to him? Also if I was wasn't he rebound too? So should I be mad about something like this?

I let out a moan holding my head in my arms. Thinking about this was just to painful for my head to comprehend. I took a deep breath and took off towards the ballroom. I had not noticed how big this academy was till I strayed far into the silence.

I was not too far when I saw a vampire hunter watching me.

I had never really look at them before, nor had I thought they cared about me. Only half is face was showing but I could still describe his features.

He was tall, Dark long wavy hair, fare skin, his eyes were a beautiful blue. Overall he was quite handsome. As I walked slowly and gracefully past the man I could see a distintique feature that I missed.

He had a brown metal plate covering one of his eyes. I flinched at the sight of it but kept on walking.

"Heh, half-breed. How disgusting." He said under his breath making me stop right there.

He sounded just like that pureblood jerk. How silly that was that they were both the same kind of jerks yet hate each other.

I turned my head slightly. Glancing over my shoulder. He had a grin on his face.

"Heh, a man who has nothing better to do then just say some things to people he doesn't know. How disgusting." I smiled a fake soft smile then turned away. "Oh we know so much about you Renesmee Cullen, and your kind. Like you unique strength." He said and this time I could hear his footsteps getting closer. They began to quicken. I swiftly turned around dodging him. "Even though you are in a dress you are still able to dodge attacks. How interesting seeing that your not a pureblood, neither is you full vampire parents," he said taking another shot at me. This time I aimed at him. "I did not want to do this to you, but I am already in a problem and your just getting on my last nerve!" I said before hitting his stomach, sending him at the wall.

He breathed heavily as he gripped his stomach in pain. I walked over to him. " Heh, your just like any vampire. Kill anyone that gets in your way. Go ahead , try and kill me." He wheezed out in pain. I let out a sigh and bent down. " All you hunters are the same, always thinking all vampires no matter who they are. They are some evil beast just waiting to kill. Idiot, you don't know anything about me. Actually I am never even violent and I don't wanna be. You're the one who is cruel! I was just coming over to say sorry and help you up, but since I am a monster you can do it on your own!" I whined loudly. Feeling tears in my eyes I sprinted away.

Third person POV

He let out a big sigh and put his head in hands. " What are you doing here?" one of the young hunters called out. He helped him off the floor and began to walk. " That was very, interesting." He said under his breath. " What? Did you encounter something interesting, Toga Yagari-sempai." The young hunter said.

"Indeed, I have."

**Finally posted chapter six ;D sorry for the delay! Forgive mee :[**

**Anywayss hope you enjoyed yet another chapter. And please leave reviews!!**

**Thank you to the ppl who already did. Luv chu 3**


End file.
